This invention relates to the management of electrical service loads to a machine of a molding system.
In consequence of varied operations of a machine of a molding system, the electrical service load presented by the machine may vary over time. This requires that the electrical service for the machine be designed to accommodate expected peak loading. For example, in an injection molding machine, there are typically heaters to heat the melt to a liquid state, and one or more hydraulic pump motors to close and clamp the mold halves. The electrical service for the injection molding machine must therefore be designed to accommodate peak loading when peak current demands are presented by the heaters and motors.
It would be advantageous if the electric service for a machine of a molding system could be scaled down as this would reduce the capital cost of the electrical service and reduce energy costs.